


Silver Lining

by Growlies



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, light bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Souji texts you after school to hang out with him.it takes a weird turn though.





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Just a idea.

You received a text from your leader, Souji. Asking you to come over to his home, without telling you why. He greeted you at the door. “Hey. Please come in.” You made your way into the home, getting yourself comfortable. “What did you want?” You spoke. “Ah. Don’t be upset but I wanted to try something..” bringing out his sword you tilted your head in confusion. “I have...a sword kink.”

“What? Why didn’t you ask the girls? I’m sure Rise would love this.”

He smiled sheepishly. “Rise would be how do I say this...? Hyper. I don’t want to risk anything. And besides you’re the only one I could think of who would not overreact.”

“I’m flattered, really. But how’re we going to do this?”

“I’ve tired this before, follow me” The two of you made your way into Souji’s room laying on the table there was a box of bandages and some antibiotic gel “I’m gonna start slow, try to stay still, alright?” Souji raised the sword under your chin, the cold metal blade pressing against your skin. Your breath being the only sounds you coulhear.“Tell me when to stop” Souji started to pull the blade back towards him slowly to make sure you don’t bleed. “I’m going for your cheek next." Again, you felt the cold blade lightly touching your cheek Souji putting a little more pressure on your cheek-

All of a sudden, you felt pain, but was so small you almost didn't feel it.

Souji pressed a little too hard and there was a light cut on your cheek, he almost didn't notice until he saw a little blood on the sword. "Oh. It seems like I cut you, let me deal with this." He picked up the gel and put some on his finger, getting some on your cheek rubbing the cool gel. "Are you okay?" Souji put the band-aid on the cut "yeah, I'm fine." 

"Are you going to tell anyone about this?"

"Nah, I understand. Everyone have things they like that not everyone will think is okay" 

"I knew you were the right person to pick, here, let me fix you something."

After he served you tonkatsu the two of you chatted for a bit before you went home.

_At the school gate_

"Hey, why do you have a bandage on your cheek?" Chie asked, examining your face.

"I uh...got it from the TV world."

"That's strange, I could've sworn healing you covered your wounds.." Yukiko pondered, turning to you.

"Anyway! I think I just heard the bell, see you two later!" You rushed off into the school.

"She's defintly hiding something..." Chie shrugged.

"I just hope whatever she's doing is not dangerous." Yukiko replied.


End file.
